Gold Key
Gold Keys are a new item exclusive to Fable III. There are only four of these keys, which is consistent with the achievement 'I'm The Keymaster' in which the Hero has to collect 4 Gold Keys and 50 Silver Keys for a fairly moderate amount of achievement points (30 ). Golden keys unlock four Golden Doors across the Fable III world. The first of these doors is in the underground passage beneath Bowerstone Castle but you will not have your first golden key until after you pass through here. Location ''Mistpeak Valley'' (1) * In Mistpeak Valley, when entering from Brightwall and staying right, you should come across the entrance of Chillbreath Cave, one of the harder to find openings. The key is located at the end of the cave upon exiting back into Mistpeak; the exit is on the right half of a path that splits into two. The left takes you down through a frozen pool and under a rock bridge, the right path takes you up and past that rock bridge. The path over the bridge will eventually lead to a chest; past that path will lead out of the cave and to the key. The cave contains various enemies, chests, dig spots and other things such as a book, it also contains a 15 silver key chest (on the exit path to the gold key). [[Shifting Sands|''Shifting Sands]] (1) *Complete the 'A Key To A Greater Key' quest in Aurora 's city (NOTE: You might need to complete the main quest line in order to receive this one). Once complete, the guy who gave you the quest will sell you a key for 4,000. Head all the way to the back area of the shifting sands (there should be some enemies) and there should be some ruins. Then go to the left and head down the stairs until you reach the door where the key is needed (Crossroads of Passing). You are now in a puzzle room. The pathway for the left room is as follows, west, west, north, north. Pathway for the east room is North, East, North, East. From the east room, go north twice. Going in a wrong direction will merely summon Dark Minions. Driftwood'' (1) *After the founding of Driftwood, by getting rid of the Hobbes , retrieving the carpenter, and then the allocation of the gambler, there is a flit switch on the far right (from entrance perspective) of the island chain. Follow the flit switch across the islands to a Cullis Gate at the top of the peak. Take the gate to a one-way exit with a golden key at the end of the path. [[The Veiled Path|''The Veiled Path]] (1) *Once you have Aurora unlocked you can go back and head west from entrance, to the veiled path. Almost at the end there is a cave called The Enigma . Which requires you to light torches to go through then solve the floor puzzle by stepping on them in color order of the torches in the room. They should be in the back of the room on the mantles with the colors of the pads: Blue, Red, and Yellow. Looking at the mantles from left to right you need to step on the pads in the order the torches go. There should be 8 torches in total. After you step in the order you are required to, just step on the middle pad and the door should open. Once this is solved a room unlocks with a gold key inside. [[The Sanctuary|'The Sanctuary''']] Once you amass 5 million gold in your treasure room, you are able to reach a key located at the top of the gold pile. This does not show up in your inventory and you won't get a pop-up. You then empty your vault (usually by placing all of your gold in the kingdom treasury) and a chest will be found. The chest contains a random legendary weapon and the full guild tattoo set. This gold key does not count towards the "I Am The Keymaster" achievement. Category:Fable III Category:Keys